Paarthurnax's Past
by MrChubbyBeak
Summary: Paarthurnax was once like any other dragon: arrogant, uncaring, cruel. But something changed - whether it was his own choice or the outcome of divine intervention - and the humans were soon free from the dragons, with his help. Rated T for violence/blood.


(_SPOILER ALERT! This story may contain spoilers regarding the [canon] past of everyone's favorite wise old dragon, so you should probably get to his part in the game if you haven't already.)_

_(Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is a test chapter to try out an idea – my take on Paarthurnax's past. This story will involve Paarthurnax's interactions with the three heroes of the Dragon War, Kyne, and his betrayal of Alduin. Please note that my portrayal of the dragons/setting/lore in general may not be accurate.)_

_The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and its locations, characters __ Bethesda_

Perched upon one of the stone pillars guarding the entrance to Bromjunaar's grand temple, Paarthurnax, in all of his young and prideful glory, played sentinel as men and women somberly lined up in front of the closed entryway. Fellow dragons rested on columns nearby, scrutinizing their mortal underlings with absolute disdain. Other mortals still approaching the temple came in crowds, not daring to even glance at the dragons as they followed the stairs. Paarthurnax's larger size, distinguishable greenish-yellow scales, and softer, but still stern, gaze set him apart from the lesser dragons in his company.

Morning frost cloaked any and all surfaces of the temple and nearby buildings. Bromjunaar Sanctuary particularly glistened, the rising sun reflecting brilliantly off white layers. The city was decorated in intricate blue flags and beautifully carved statues of dragons. Smaller, less impressive figureheads of man were also displayed about the city.

The humans waiting for entry into the temple donned iron armor with the same carved symbols and swirls engraved on them, and not a single one of them was without a blade or bow and arrows. Some of the women had children with them, and they all obediently stood beside their parents in ratty leather and fur garments as Paarthurnax's and his companion's steely eyes swept over them.

Bromjunaar Temple's great stone door began to shift, signaling the beginning of morning worship, a daily ritual enforced by the dragons and Dragon Priests. The line of people began to crawl forward as they disappeared within the temple. Everyday, Paarthurnax took his position at this same post and observed the followers as they mechanically trudged up the staircases to the temple. Only once everyone was inside and solely the icy winds of the mountains occupied the city's grounds could Paarthurnax and the others go about their business.

This new morn was turning out to be different, though. An all too familiar black mass circled the skies, weaving in and out of the low sweeping clouds. Paarthurnax noticed his brother before the others did, stretching his neck up to observe Alduin's flight pattern.

Odd, he thought, his brother never took flight at an hour as early as this. It was normal to find him at a nearby mountaintop during morning worship, watching from the highest point. As he flew, Paarthurnax saw peculiar protrusions in the larger dragon's mouth. Alduin circled above his vast city one last time before beginning to descend a distance outside of Bromjunaar boundaries.

Now curious, Paarthurnax stretched out his large wings, disturbing the perfectly placed snow on a nearby rooftop. Some of his companions looked to him with questioning or interested faces, but he paid no heed to the lesser beasts.

He beat his wings only twice before lifting off the pillar, kicking up dust and snow in his wake. With each flap he rose higher and higher, until the clouds that seemed so distant from Mundus were equal with him. He began to follow Alduin's path, which led him out of the mountains hiding Bromjunaar and into an expanse of tundra.

The ebony dragon had landed near a sudden drop-off. Paarthurnax quickly spotted two ants of men desperately running from Alduin and towards the cliff, their only hope for freedom. Other black specks lay motionless against the snow. The World Eater's furious roaring was clearly audible. At this, Paarthurnax started to descend, a sigh escaping his muzzle. He had come across this scene before, only at much later hours of the day. It was beginning to become tiresome.

The men's attempts at escaping their overlord's wrath proved fruitless, as Alduin simply swung his great head around and blasted them with fire. Their lifeless corpses dropped to the snow, joining the rotting, black bodies of Alduin's other victims.

"You really shouldn't kill every man that wrongs you in even the slightest way, brother," Paarthurnax's landing behind Alduin shook the earth, "you will eventually have no one left to worship you."

The other dragon snorted smoke out of his nostrils, not amused by his lieutenant's joking.

"I will kill them all if I must," he snarled, his red eyes glinting with pure anger, "their pitiful rebellions are becoming more than mere nuisances, and I will make them pay for their defiance!"

"What has the number risen to now? Ten? Thirty? Fifty? Dare I suggest – one hundred?" Paarthurnax mused, entertaining only himself as he ignored Alduin's continued rage although the black beast had just taken it out on two mortals.

"Despite having caught you in the act multiple times, I am unaware of what these men are doing to anger you so much."

"Why are you not concerned, brother? That number of treacherous mortals has been steadily increasing in a matter of days," Alduin asked, avoiding his brother's question with a question of his own. He turned to face the other dragon while using his spiked tail to carelessly sweep away the burnt bodies to the side like rubbish.

Paarthurnax briefly laughed, uncaring of the change in subject. "What reason is there to dwell on these mortals? I will only be concerned when you are, which I doubt that time will ever come."

Still not satisfied with Paarthurnax's answer, Alduin pressed on with his questioning. "What could possibly be triggering all of this blasphemy? Do you think it necessary for me to call upon the priests?"

"I am merely your war lieutenant, not your advisor, Alduin. For matters like this, you should speak with your most loyal mortal servants." Paarthurnax said, nodding his head back towards Bromjunaar.

"I prefer the opinion of a fellow dovah, you know this," Alduin shot back.

The lieutenant stifled an annoyed growl. He wished to resume his day before sun fall. Unfortunately for Paarthurnax, Alduin exclusively speaks of important topics with him, due to the trust that has been built up over decades. Otherwise, Alduin would never consult a mortal or even another dragon to get his opinion. But even so, Alduin rarely called upon Paarthurnax. He was too proud for such actions, something Paarthurnax noticed about him long ago. The yellow-green dovah was beginning to note Alduin's increasingly odd behavior.

"If you insist, then I suggest addressing all of your followers. Show them their fate if any more revolts are uncovered. Make it clear to the priests that all disobedience must be crushed or you will personally attend to the matter."

Alduin opened his maw to continue his questions, but Paarthurnax impatiently interrupted him.

"I am normally the one to carry out the conversation, brother. Your behavior this morn is intriguing me. Perhaps I should be more concerned about you?"

Alduin did not immediately respond. His eyes narrowed, and his voice was suddenly cold. "Hm. I will address Konahrik and Morokei then. They will call upon the others."

He effortlessly took to the skies, shouting one last thing at Paarthurnax as he flew back to the temple.

"They will all bow to their God!"

Paarthurnax carefully watched Alduin disappear into the city. Once he was sure the other dovah was gone, he scoffed at Alduin's parting words and swung around to the human corpses, moving closer to them.

"Akatosh bless you for attempting," he muttered to the crumpled figures, "foolish mortals. If a dovah were to attempt…"

Paarthurnax quickly shook off the profane thoughts. He flipped around and swiftly used his tail to kick up snow and cover the bodies in a thick blanket. With that, he used pushed off the earth and took off, back to Bromjunaar.

Whirlwinds blew near the mound of snow. From the winds arose the form of a beautiful woman, her hair a gentle breeze, and her robes peaceful wafts of air. Her silvery complexion was overcome with sorrow as she drifted to the burial mound and placed a near transparent hand on it.

"I have failed to protect you all. Forgive me my sons. I taught you the language of your tyrants, only for it to be the reason you fall."

A small blue bird had flown up and joined the woman of wind, singing an unfittingly merry song. She cracked a smile at the sight of it, but didn't welcome it into her hands as she normally would. Instead, she set her eyes upon the hulking stonewalls high in the mountains, still speaking to the deceased men beside her.

"Only three of your brethren with the power of the Voice still exist within those ghastly walls. For everyone's sake, I hope Alduin does not find them until it is too late."

As quickly as she had arrived, she disappeared with no trace of her presence left behind. The winds that had carried her there moved on so only the bird remained, still singing on the crude burial spot.

_(Author's Note: Thank you for reading! All reviews are very appreciated, as I'm open to any advice or suggestions._

_EDIT 12/11: Fixed some dumb mistakes I caught; missing words and inconsistencies.)_


End file.
